


Never Pegged You for That Type of Guy

by Depressedonetime



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard can’t stop thinking about the harness Lindsey got
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Never Pegged You for That Type of Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually published on wattpad too b u t there’s a sad lack of pegging fics on here and I feel the need to contribute

Lindsey and Gerard were quite an odd couple. 

She was loud and outgoing, and liked flirting with other people, and he was soft spoken and shy, except on stage. That’s how they’d gotten together in the first place; Lindsey had been so impressed by My Chem’s performance during Projekt Revolution that she introduced herself right after they got off stage. 

Since they’d gotten married in literally less than an hour backstage at a concert, neither of them had had bachelor or bachelorette parties. They both thought the tradition was kind of stupid, anyways, but their friends kept insisting that they throw make up ones for them, so they both gave in. 

Frank ended up hiring strippers for Gerard’s party and dancing with them. He had a very fun time giving Gerard a lap dance (which Gerard wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t have a fun time with).

Lindsey came home the next day with a particular item she wanted to show Gerard. A gag gift that one of her oldest friends had given her. 

Gerard couldn’t stop staring at it. They were sitting on their bed together, sharing fun moments from both parties, and Lindsey had pulled  _ this _ out of nowhere. 

“Gee, honey? Are you listening?”

Gerard shook his head. 

“It’s a joke, Gerard. We don’t have to use it. She didn’t mean anything by giving it to me, she just knows how shy you are.” Lindsey picked up the harness. “Okay?”

Gerard nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes when Lindsey cupped his cheek, leaning into her touch. “So tell me about your party.”

“Frank gave me a lap dance,” Gerard mumbled. 

“I’m not that surprised.” Lindsey rubbed over his cheekbone with her thumb. “It’s getting late, honey, we should go to bed.”

Gerard made a noise of agreement. He had already been in pajamas all day, so he just leaned forward and cuddled into Lindsey’s chest, pressing his cheek against her soft body and sighing. 

“You’re adorable,” Lindsey murmured, lying down and keeping his head against her chest. 

“I know,” he said quietly. 

They fell asleep together, lights still on and in their clothes. It was only when Gerard woke up gasping and rutting against her leg did he actually realize he’d fallen asleep. 

He moaned against her shoulder and rolled over, sitting up and squinting at the bright lights of their lamps still on. The clock read two a.m.

“Gee?” Lindsey’s voice was hoarse. “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck…” Gerard let out a shaky breath. The harness was still on the edge of their bed. “I…”

“Come back here, honey, you’re warm.” Lindsey held her arms out for him. He rolled back into her arms and pressed his hips to her leg, mouthing at her neck. “Oh, that’s what it is?”

“Mhm…” He sucked at her throat. “Fuck...please-”

“Shh.” Lindsey slipped her hand into his pants and wrapped a hand around him, kissing him to keep him quiet. He let out desperate little moans and whimpers into her mouth until he came hard in her hand. 

He was too relaxed and tired now, and before even realizing it, he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

And then he fell asleep. 

Gerard woke up, sore, from sleeping in a weird position. Lindsey wasn’t next to him. In fact, she wasn’t in the room. There was a note on their nightstand, though, so he picked it up. 

_ Outside eating breakfast. Come join me. We have a lot to talk about ü _

The smiley face reassured Gerard a little. He got dressed enough and walked out to their backyard, where Lindsey was sitting on the patio with a bagel. She smiled up at Gerard as he opened the door. “Hey there, handsome.”

“Hi.” He smiled and sat down across from her. “Good morning.”

“It’s so nice out.” Lindsey sighed and rested her arms on the table. “I would be enjoying it a little more if you didn’t wake me up at two in the morning to get off.”

Gerard blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know if you remember it, because you passed out right after you said it.”

“Oh god, what did I say?”

“You said that you wanted me to fuck you.”

Gerard’s face turned shockingly red. He buried his face in his hands. 

“Hey, hey, don’t be embarrassed. You were super focused on the harness I got, I understand. My question about it is do you actually want to do it? Or was it just a sleep deprived ramble?”

“I…” Gerard shuddered. “I wanna do it.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. 

“Then we’re gonna have to go shopping. We need lube, and we’re running low on condoms, anyway.”

“Does Joe’s sell lube?” Gerard cocked his head. Joe’s was the convenience store they usually went to for condoms. It was at the end of their block, and in a rougher area so they knew people wouldn’t be hounding them for photographs. 

“Definitely not. We can go to an adult store. There’s some things I’d like to get, anyways.” 

Gerard shuddered, avoiding his wife’s eyes. She had always been the more dominant one in bed, but how dominant, neither of them really knew. 

“Have some breakfast and get ready to go, okay? I’m gonna go put on makeup.” Lindsey stood up from the table and brought her plate into the kitchen. 

Gerard tried to wave away the heat on his face. He stood up once he wasn’t blushing like an idiot and went into the kitchen to have some cereal. 

Lindsey came out to the kitchen once she was done with makeup. She sat down next to Gerard and kissed his cheek, leaving a red stain. “Anything in particular you want?”

“Um…I don’t think so.”

“Alright. Finish up.” 

He did, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put contacts in. Then they left, and went to the store. 

It was a five minute drive, because Los Angeles was not an innocent city. Gerard pulled into a spot in the parking lot, and they walked inside together. 

“Damn, this is fancy,” Lindsey whispered. It was two floors of pure kinkiness. “Let me know if you see something you want.”

“Okay,” Gerard mumbled. He wasn’t that good at voicing his thoughts all the time, and Lindsey was working on that. 

“Oh, here, lube.” Lindsey grabbed his elbow and dragged him over to a wall. “There’s so much...what flavor should we get?”

“Does it matter? You’re not gonna be eating my ass.”

“You don’t know that.” Lindsey winked, which flustered poor Gerard to the point of hiding in the corner. “Fine, I’ll pick one myself.”

She pulled a bottle of blueberry flavored lube off the shelf. “Come on, Gee.”

He followed her through the store, shyly stopping her when they passed a display of plugs. 

“You want one?” she asked softly, examining the price. “Pick one out, honey.”

Gerard scanned the selection and picked one he liked. They moved on. 

Lindsey stopped him once they’d gotten condoms. “I have a bit more I want to get, but it’s a surprise. Can you go wait in the car for me?”

Gerard nodded. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She pecked his lips and ushered him to the exit. 

There was an employee standing by the exit. “May I see your receipt?”

“Oh...my wife is sending me out to the car.”

“Pinky promise you’re not stealing?”

“Um...yeah.”

“Alright. Go ahead.”

Gerard walked out to the car and unlocked it. He got in the driver’s seat and fiddled with the radio until Lindsey came back out holding two bags. She put them both in the backseat and then climbed in next to Gerard. 

“Ready?” Gerard asked. 

“Yep.” She smiled. “Let’s go home.”

It had been a hard time to get the plug in, but totally worth it. Lindsey had handed him the box it came in when they got home, and he held it like a kid with candy. 

She didn’t know it was in yet. 

They were saving their sexy activities for that night, so Gerard didn’t have to be stressed about the plug. He was able to get some writing done, too, and he could hear Lindsey jamming away on her bass in the basement. 

At six, they went out for dinner. Just at a little pizza place near them. Then they walked home. 

“When we get home, I want you on the bed,” Lindsey said. “Understand? Undressed, and on the bed.”

“O-okay,” Gerard panted. They were walking uphill, and she was in six inch heels. He had no idea how she wasn’t out of breath. 

They unlocked the house. Gerard went straight for the bedroom, turning on lights on the way, and stripped when he got there. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to overthink. This was going to be fun. He was going to enjoy this, and so was Lindsey. 

Lindsey came into the bedroom a few minutes later. Gerard almost started drooling at the sight of her. 

She was wearing the same heels from earlier, which made her considerably taller than him, and a lacy black bra that Gerard didn’t recognize; it must have been new. Tapping against her thigh was a riding crop, and she had a dildo attached to the harness. 

Gerard almost came right there. 

“Tell me, pretty boy.” She tilted his chin up with the crop. “Have you ever done this before?”

He swallowed hard. “Yes. But not in a really long time.”

“No? Guess we better get you nice and prepped then, huh?”

“I...I took care of that already…”

“Yeah?” 

“The plug.” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape Lindsey’s scrutinizing gaze. 

Finally, she said, “Get on your knees. On the floor.”

He did, looking up at her as she sat at the bed in front of him. He rested his cheek on her thigh, nuzzling against the soft skin. 

“You’re so cute,” she murmured, tilting his chin up. “Come here.” 

He climbed on the bed with her, letting her control his movements. He ended up straddling her. 

“You had this in all day?” She pushed the plug gently, brushing against his prostate. He whimpered and nodded against her chest. “What a slut, pretty boy.”

“Oh- fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ please,  _ Linds,” he gasped. She was playing with the plug, pressing it against his sweet spot and making the tip spin in slow circles. 

“Please what?” she asked, mouthing at his neck. 

“F- ah- fuck me,” he gasped. She had started pulling the plug out and pushing it back in, and he was getting close to the edge. “Lindsey- please-”

“Not yet, honey,” she whispered, rubbing the tip against him. He moaned, trying to hold back tears. “I wanna see you sob for me. Come on. Cry for me, and I’ll fuck you.” 

Gerard let out a dry sob against her shoulder. She was fucking him with the plug fast now, turning it in slow circles every once in a while. She stopped when she felt tears on her shoulder and Gerard’s body shaking. 

“Good boy,” she whispered. She pulled the plug out slowly. “Hands and knees for me.”

Gerard crawled onto the bed further and shifted onto his hands and knees, rocking slightly, anxious for it. He could hear Lindsey moving behind him. 

“Are you ready, pretty boy?” she purred, crawling up behind him. 

He could feel her thighs pressed to the backs of his own and the leather harness rubbing against his skin. He whimpered. “Yes, ma’am.”

The ma’am just kind of slipped out. 

But she moaned softly and slid into him, rocking her hips gently and letting him get used to the feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut; it had been so long since he’d had anything up here, and even then, his partners had been really gentle with him.

“Okay?” Lindsey asked softly. Gerard hadn’t said anything or made any noise, and she wanted to check that he was okay. 

“Fuck, yes,” he breathed. 

She slid out and then back in, keeping her hands on his hips. It didn’t feel quite  _ good  _ yet for him, just kind of like he had something up his ass. The toy was pressing against Lindsey in just the right way, though, and she was trying to hold back her moans so she didn’t overwhelm Gerard. 

The head of her cock caught against something that sent pleasure rocketing up Gerard’s spine. He gasped and pushed back on her.  _ “O-oh... _ fuck, right there, right there!”

“Where, pretty boy, here?” She angled her thrusts. Gerard moaned loudly. “That’s the spot, hm?”

“I- oh-” Gerard’s arms gave out and he collapsed in the blanket. The angle was much better, so much smoother and easier. Lindsey moaned and pulled his hips back against her. 

“Lindsey,” he whined. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Not until I say you can.” She bit her lip. She was getting close herself. “Fuck, you look so good like this. Who else have you done this with?”

Gerard just moaned into the pillow. He didn’t really want to tell her about that right now. 

She leaned down and gripped his hair, pulling back tightly. He moaned softly. “Tell me, Gerard.”

“F-fuck!” Gerard whimpered. “Fr-Frank, and Bert McC-Cracken- Lindsey,  _ please-” _

“Did they fuck you good? Did you cum? Was it hot and filthy and dirty?” she pressed. “Was it better than this?”

“No!” he cried, burying his face in the blanket. 

Lindsey smirked. That’s exactly what she wanted to hear. She thrust a few more times before she felt her spine tingling. “Fuck...cum for me, pretty boy.”

Gerard wrapped a hand around himself and jerked himself off desperately, moaning into the blanket and cumming hard. His body relaxed.

Lindsey pulled out and unclipped the harness. She slid a hand between her legs and rubbed her fingers against her clit for a second before she came, too, shuddered. She kicked her heels off and laid down next to Gerard. “Gee?”

Gerard made a soft noise of content. 

“We’ll talk in the morning. I’d like to hear more about those times with Frank and Bert.” She kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, honey.”


End file.
